In your absence
by iras.24
Summary: Maura is relocating from Boston to Seattle to break away from the stagnation in her life and relationships. Jane and Maura are LLBFFs but they have grown to be just habituated to each other. Maura is frustrated and needs a change. Can habits break when you stop seeing your LLBFF every day? Will they drift apart or change? Is there a chance for romance?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first R&I fanfiction. All I can say is that although there has to be romance, fluff will be minimal and I will try and keep it as realistic as possible. Comments are very welcome.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"The DNA results of Ashwin Sharma and Jason Blake show a familial match," Maura remarked, surprised.

"So you are telling me that our Caucasian male victim and the Indian college student are related?" Jane asked, incredulously.

"Actually, I am telling you more than that," Maura stared at the results, "Jason is Ashwin's father."

"So, Ashwin is only half-Indian, though he has clearly been led to believe otherwise."

"Actually, he may not be Indian at all," Maura clarified, "We still don't know who mothered him."

"His jawline! Doesn't it remind you of his Indian mother who we had in for questioning? And the shape of his eyebrows…"

Maura raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on Maura. Guess already! I need to know if I should bring in the husband for questioning. He killed the adulterer and the progeny of adultery," Jane said impatiently.

"You can weave all the narratives you want, but until I've run DNA tests of both his parents, I cannot just make assumptions."

Jane threw up her hands in exasperation, "Okay, okay, I'll bring you samples. I'll just drive over to their house right now. We need to wrap this one up quickly, you know."

She had turned around and was just about to leave when Maura took off her gloves walked up to her.

"Jane, wait. I have something to tell you."

"Okay, so now can you save me the trip and tell me the parentage: odd, as it is beginning to sound?"

"No, this is not about the case. I wanted to tell you something else," she fumbled a little with her worn gloves before trashing them. "I don't know if this is the best time and if it's the right way, but the sooner I tell you the better."

"Wait, you slept with Giovanni and now you're about to give birth to little Giovanni-Maura hybrids!" Jane piped in.

"You really do enjoy making fun of my sex life, don't you? Granted, Giovanni was a bad choice."

"Sorry. Just…well, you don't have to be uncomfortable telling me anything," Jane laughed. "Even if it is Giovanni-Maura hybrids."

"Well. Thank you. Perhaps it is along those lines," she continued despite Jane's dramatic expression of surprise, "well of course, I've not been impregnated by Giovanni. I…well, I….was just awarded a fellowship at the Seattle Pacific Hospital to further study forensic neuropathology. I got the letter this morning."

"Wonderful, Maura, congratulations!" Jane was first excited and then suddenly became more serious at Maura's somber expression. "Wait, you're leaving? As in leaving Boston? For how long is this brain, nerves study? One month, two months?"

Maura shook her head, "two years."

"But you're the smartest medical examiner I know. I am sure you don't really need…unless, you want to. Wait, so are you accepting this."

"Yes," Maura replied staring directly at Jane. "and…"

"Okay great! So we're done with this. And I am going to the Sharmas' house to get DNA samples." Jane flashed a brilliant smile and suddenly strode out of the morgue, leaving Maura flushed, surprised, and hanging mid-sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jane softly walked up behind Maura as she attentively read something on her computer screen. It was already 6.30pm and Jane was ready to leave the precinct.

"So, I see you are reading about the Seattle Pacific Hospital."

Jane's voice startled Maura and her hand leapt to her heart with a gasp. "Jane! … you're back! Well…it's good to see that you're talking about this. I am sorry I didn't mean to spring this on you earlier. I know it's a big decision."

"Yes, it's a very big decision." Jane held up her hands. "Here, I got you presents. DNA samples from Ashwin's parents."

As Maura began to process the sample, Jane slowly paced behind her. "So, I understand that this is a great opportunity for your career."

"Yes, very much so."

"And, you will have to leave Boston for two years. What about your job? You love your job."

"I am entitled to taking a sabbatical for research purposes and developing my skills. I believe I will be able to return to my job. I also wrote to the department asking about the procedure for…"

"I see you've done your research," Jane stared at the ground, crestfallen.

"Jane, I am not thrilled about it. In fact, I don't even know whether to be excited or sad."

"Well, you have a decision that you have to make. As in, Maura, it's your choice. You have it to make….wait, what about Bass, your house, and…." Jane quizzically raised her eyebrow, "Maura! Are you going to kick my mother out of the guest house tonight?"

"Jane, don't be silly. Your mother is more than welcome to stay at my house for as long as she likes. In fact, I have thought about it. I can let my house but partition the guest house out of the sublease," Maura continued with her practical considerations speaking to herself just as much as to Jane, "And…Bass, Bass will be going with me of course. I cannot imagine leaving him behind."

She finally looked up from her DNA swab kit and saw a very broken expression on Jane's face. Her wide eyes and every inch of her fallen face were pleading, "_and what about me_?" But Maura knew Jane was not going to say it. She dropped her kit and turned to face Jane.

Taking her hand and holding it in both of hers, Maura looked squarely at her, "Jane, you are the only reason that I have kept questioning myself on this decision. You anchor me to Boston, to this job, to my house. I love you, my friend. But one of these days, this had to change. And I need a change in my life. But…" Maura's voice cracked a little with emotion, "I will miss you, Jane."

Jane's arms were suddenly around her and a very tearful voice responded, "Not more than I will."

They broke apart after holding each other for a little longer than their usual long hugs.

"Want to get a drink? No…let's get Thai takeout and talk for a while," Jane said, picking up her jacket from Maura's desk, where she had earlier flung it.

"Yes, let's do that. Five minutes. Let me wrap these samples up. Wait for me upstairs?"

"See you. In THREE minutes! Maura, all of this has made me hungry!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You know it's the timeless debate of nature vs. nurture. Our second victim Ashwin Desai is a young Indian man in every way: his appearance, his cultural motivations, his interests, his language, but, really, his biological parentage may not be Indian at all. And because of how he has been brought up, everyone is able to trace Indian features on his face. It also speaks to our stereotypes, because our sensibilities of people's appearances are culturally informed. India hosts people with heritages ranging from Central Asia to the Middle East to Europe to East Asia and two Indians can look utterly different because of the broad migratory patterns…" Maura spoke with animation, sipping her Tom Yum soup at her apartment's kitchen table as she unpacked the case with Jane.

"Yeah, the poor kid though. He never knew he was half French and half – we still have to find out what. And Maura, don't talk so much about migrations," Jane frowned. "For all we know, you can be born and brought up a Bostonian and then travel and set up home God only knows where…and change your lifestyle completely, maybe even your accent," she remarked somberly, picking slowly at her stir-fried cashew chicken that failed to capture her interest just like the talk on the case.

Silence hung heavily between them for a moment.

"So, Seattle, huh?" Jane finally breached the topic. "How did that idea enter your head? Last I knew, you didn't harbor any secret ambitions to break world records on genius medical examiner-ness. I kind of think I would have been happier if you'd told me we were expecting bizarre little Giovanni-Maura hybrids."

"Well, I always knew I wanted to pursue further research; possibly a longer project that can become a book." Maura grew pensive, maybe even traces of sadness appeared on her expressive face, "Jane, so much has changed in the last year. I have started to question my commitments and maybe even my place here and…" she trailed off. "But also, I really want to focus on my work, make a larger contribution. Take time to write and publish."

"I would read your book," Jane smiled comfortingly.

Maura laughed. "Would you?" she poked Jane playfully in the ribs.

"Can't guarantee I won't fall sleep trying though," Jane added, laughing, even as fearfulness lurked in her eyes. "When would you have to leave?"

"In two weeks. They are starting a genome coding project that I need to be there for very soon."

"Wow! That soon!" Jane exclaimed. "I am…so…that is very little time. In two weeks, you will just wrap up everything? How?"

"You have family here. Your parents, your brothers, so many people that love you, connect you to Boston. And Angela and Frankie and Tommy have been so gracious to me. But…you know, my parents are not here, I don't have any connection to my biological parents, and a job should not tie me to a city. And Jane, I have come to unquestionably understand that we are _friends_." Maura took Jane's hands in her own again as she noticed her fearful eyes questioning her, "we will _always_ be friends, this I promise you. We will skype and talk on the phone and share stories about your cases and my nerdy colleagues. But we are _friends _and friendships can withstand a little distance and still persevere."

Jane responded with a small smile. "You know how scarily morbid marriage is in a way. You enjoy hanging out with someone and then you tell them that you want to keep hanging out with them until they die. And then you force them to come with you and swear it in front of God that they won't back out. Heck, you even mark a person with a metal ring. I should have made some contract with you too and sealed it with a handcuff."

Both of them laughed.

* * *

Last quip (desc. of marriage) duly credited to the comedian/actor Aziz Ansari.

Also, I really do welcome feedback. Thanks for your comments!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Maura is leaving for Seattle? Did you know about this?" Angela exclaimed to Jane as she brought her a plate of warm pancakes at the precinct cafe. "Janie, did you know about this?"

"Yes," Jane replied resolutely, and then bowed her head a little, "Ma, can we not talk about this right now? We have an open case and I need to leave in exactly 7 minutes."

"But, Janie, with Maura gone, who will you spend all your time with?" Angela persevered.

"4 minutes."

"I just thought about it and I don't think you have any other friends. Do you?"

"2 minutes. Actually Ma, I am leaving. Don't worry, its not like Maura and I are going to stop being friends because she is doing some fancy research facility in Seattle. And I _do have_ other friends." Jane picked up her coffee and strode out.

"Have you asked her to stay?" Angela added quietly, more to herself now that Jane had fled.

* * *

The morgue was dark except a soft blue torchlight with which Maura examined the torso of the now dead Jason Blake. The UV light reflected in her greyish-hazel eyes from the perspective of someone sipping her coffee at the door. The morgue was a morbid, unwelcoming place despite the faint daylight that streamed through the blinds facing the parking lot. It smelled of sanitization and medicines and a faint but heavy odor of decay, but also a warm suffusion of satsuma and lavender where the doctor stood. Her bright auburn blonde hair emanated the warmth of a hearth in that dark and blue-grey examination room.

Jane remained lost in her thoughts for a few moments and then finally announced herself with a "Hey!"

"Jane! Have you been standing there long?" Maura looked up, surprised.

"How can you tell?" Jane asked walking towards the body.

Laughing, Maura answered, "anyone can tell, Jane. I never expect a 'Hi' from you. You usually just thunder in and talk. How have you managed to tame yourself to a stealthy pace this morning? I am beginning to sense positive effects of the lemongrass, chamomile tea I gave you."

"Ha ha. No, I prefer strong coffee to your gardening-remnants tea; I have criminals to catch," Jane held up her coffee cup. "Have you got the parentage results back yet?"

"I have got them back. But come here first," Maura had Jane stand next to her and gently guided her head closer to the edges of burn scars on the back of Jason Blake's neck. One hand on Jane's shoulder and a gloved one holding Blake's neck and the torch, Maura shone the light on the rims of his tiny burn bruises. "Do you see the white dots?" she asked softly.

"Yes, yes, I do. What is that? What the hell was used to burn him?" Jane's voice and eyes followed her.

"White phosphorous powder," Maura replied. "But its been neutralized somehow, or his skin would have continued to burn and you and I would have been effected as well. Someone neutralized his body before we reached it."

"So, the murderer has an accomplice?" Jane thought aloud, straightening up.

"Probably. There are similar marks on the son's body as well."

Jane was about to walk out, when Maura pulled her back by her arm. "Wait, Jane."

Jane turned around and looked at her, her eyes almost wistful. "Do you have something to say?" she asked softly.

"You forgot the parentage results." Maura smiled and handed her a white envelope. "Neither of the parents match. Ashwin was adopted."

Jane stood silently for a moment and then walked out with a barely audible, "Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your kind reviews, they are very helpful! My apologies for a belated update. I was in upstate NY over the weekend. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Frost sat pouring over a large stack of printouts, impeccable in his navy blue suit, when Jane walked into the homicide office.

"You've certainly been difficult to pin down these last couple of days…I know you've been hot on the trail but…!" he exclaimed. "…Did you find out anything."

"Blake served in Vietnam," Jane announced. "And guess where white phosphorous is known to have been used! So, the powder, though nicely masked, that we have discovered on our victims' bodies is…"

"…probably a warning signal to other veterans!" Frost finished her sentence.

"…that was my first hunch," Jane continued, taking off her dark blue jacket, "but then there is a question of what Blake was on to and why Ashwin, his long lost son, was similarly killed." Clearly heated up, she rolled up the sleeves on her burgundy shirt and pulled her dark hair into a ponytail. "So I talked to Ashwin's close friend Frank and found out that Ashwin had had a falling out with his parents and kept wondering if he was adopted. I want to know if Ashwin had somehow figured out if Blake was his father and my guess is that someone did not want them to meet. We have to find out if that is the case and why."

"I will run a search with adoption agencies to see if he had contacted them," Frost immediately returned to his computer screen with renewed zeal. "Though Jane, perhaps Dr. Isles would be able to better run a search on whether Ashwin looked for DNA matches with hospitals."

"Right," Jane replied, her calm face tautening as she stood up. "I will ask Maura."

"Btw. I should let you know. We are thinking of throwing a farewell dinner for Dr. Isles at the Dirty Robber tomorrow night."

Jane didn't respond. She briefly stared at her desk, deep in thought, and then loosened her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders. She walked out with her hand running through it, smoothing stray locks, towards the morgue.

* * *

Maura was pensively tapping her fingernails on her desk when her tall friend interrupted on her silence. Her browser was open to a page on rentals in Seattle.

"Maura, do you have a moment?" Jane asked, hands safely tucked in her pockets.

"Jane, you have been avoiding me!" Maura stood up immediately smoothing her lap coat over her simple dark pink chiffon dress. "Don't tell me you haven't, because I know. Really, I know! I have not seen you in the last three days and…well no one in homicide has seen you around, though at least _they_ have been given some excuses." Maura's collected voice wavered with anger or emotion as she got to her last words, staring darkly at Jane. "I want to know why."

Her hand impulsively strayed towards Jane's, but not finding her's ended up holding her arm above the elbow. "Do you know tomorrow is _my last day_ here?" she asked in a strained voice, her eyes pleading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jane abruptly looked down to avoid Maura's questioning gaze. Her own anger or hurt had found no expression, but this was her first confrontation with Maura's. Maura's soft hand roughly clutching her arm, Jane slowly looked up to notice a stray tear on the livid face before her. There were both at a loss for words.

"I have done nothing wrong. You have no right to do this to me!" Maura's searing words cut through the moment's silence. "You do not get to play jury on our friendship and make me question everything!"

Jane's pulled Maura's hold off her arm and held her wrist down as a criminal under arrest. "No, Maura. You have played jury already! This is your choice, not mine!" her voice was low and hoarse and her eyes severe. "I am going to make this easy for both of us." She kept her tight hold on Maura's wrist and stared back in defiance.

Maura was taken aback at the Jane before her.

"Detective." Maura caught a hold of herself. "Let go off my hand. I am not your criminal," she said steadily.

Jane released her hand and took a step back. Maura's wrist bore crimson depressions where Jane's fingers had been.

"I think you've made your point," Maura stated, a hint of dejection underlying her composure.

"I think we both have."

"Please excuse my earlier outburst," Maura continued, "Clearly, I was mistaken. Jane, can I help you with anything?"

"We are looking to find if Ashwin sought to match his DNA with Blake's. Frost thinks you might be able to search for it through more databases than he has access to," Jane responded in a banal tone. And after a moment, in a softer voice, added: "I found out that Blake had served in Vietnam, where white phosphorous is known to have been used. I think Ashwin had discovered that Blake was his father. I haven't told Frost yet, but I found the same badge of honor from Vietnam in Blake's apartment and Ashwin's friend Frank's. The badge belongs to Frank's uncle who was indicted for being involved with the My Lai massacre. Blake's closest associate and veteran was cleared of charges of the same massacre. You can connect the rest of the dots, but I don't have concrete evidence yet."

Maura face bore both surprise and amazement: "Thank you for sharing this with me." Jane Rizzoli really was one of the best detectives that the Boston Police Department had.

Jane ended their altercation with a steely but dignified "I will see you tomorrow, Maura. Good Night" and left the morgue with Maura staring at her reddened wrist, wondering...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After the seventh doorbell, Jane finally dragged herself off the couch and opened the door.

"Why do you take so long to open your door?" Angela demanded. "And why are you sleeping on the couch in your own apartment!"

"Ma…usually when no one answers the doorbell, it means no one's home. It means, go away!"

After some thought, she added: "I am working on my couch. I have casefiles here. Don't touch them!"

"I know you are sad because Maura is leaving." Angela sat herself down on Jane's couch with a sense of entitlement. "You are not even helping her pack."

"Yes Ma," Jane responded with exasperation, "Maura's leaving. She has better things to do in the world than slum with us forever. It had to happen one day or another…. And she has…_chosen to leave_, clearly it was easy for her." Jane began to wrap up her files from the couch, a little wary that Angela would find them intriguing for her cafeteria blog.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, don't you go blaming Maura for this." Angela rebuked. "I have had your father leave me and Tommy leave me…" she added with a heightening tone, "and _no one_ left as graciously as Maura. She is going away for a while, she was clear about it. She left me her guest house and she even brought me cannolis. She has promised to keep in contact and she will be back!" Angela edged closer to Jane and held her shoulder: "And Jane, I don't know why… but she looked really sad today. Jane, Maura doesn't have anyone in Seattle either."

A wave of regret and realization swept through Jane. _Maura didn't want to leave!_ Why hadn't she realized that before! Jane could hear the steady din of Boston rain outside, not too strong but relentless; in this warm, red bricked New England city, grey days could stretch on without ever an apparent storm. _Jane had felt betrayed by Maura, but if Maura did not want to leave, why was she leaving…why was she leaving her, by herself? And by her performance earlier this afternoon, Jane knew she hadn't given Maura a reason to return._

"I also think someone has not been very nice to Maura. She had red marks on her wrist that she kept trying to hide from me," Jane flinched a little at her mother's words. "What monsters men are!" Angela hypothesized. "Jane, I think…"

"Ma, why did you come here? As in…really?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing. You are sad, Jane…And I wanted to get you a cup of hot chocolate," Angela whipped out a flask from her bag.

"And…"

"And I wanted to ask you if a grey, black, or dark green side bow would look nice on this fooochsia sweater that I've knitted for Maura."

"It's fuchsia, Ma." Jane smiled, knowing her mother had lived with Maura too long now that 'pink' was slipping out of her vocabulary. "Okay Ma, show me what you've got." Jane gave in, finally, "If you'll leave soon!"

After Angela left, Jane stood at her window, taking a moment to reflect on the last few days. Her apartment's intersection, Kenmore, was usually busier at night, but this night, she could see a very quiet, bland street. Her father or Tommy leaving didn't affect her this deeply. Not even skyping with Casey felt this wrong. Why did Maura's decision have this effect?

Her doorbell rang again.

"Ma, really, go away." Jane snapped at her door.

"It's me Jane." A familiar composed and elegant voice responded from behind the door.

* * *

**Again, thank you for your reviews. They are always helpful! Also, I wanted to add that I keep chapters short in order to have sustained updates...I usually don't have a long stretch of time for composing something longer.. Read two chapters for one if you like **:)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jane unlatched the door, surprised. Maura stood outside in a tangerine silk shirt, a gold buckled belt, and white ankle length trousers; her colors and elegance complementing her hazel eyes and auburn-blonde tresses.

"Do you have to look like you're about to walk the ramp when I'm dressed to take out the trash?" Jane drawled, stepping aside to let Maura in.

"Jane, I…" Maura fiddled with her bag.

Jane's concerned gaze fell upon Maura's wrist and she frowned. She took hold of Maura's wrist and kept her eyes on the red marks from her earlier strong hold. "I'm sorry... Look, I am stupid." _These marks were her impression on Maura_. "I guess...we couldn't tell with Dennis Rockmond, even a detective is no better," she added dejectedly.

"Thank you. I am sorry too," Maura nodded, looking into Jane's penetrating gaze. "But you're nothing like that maniac. Don't say that."

They walked to the kitchen counter. "I think we can use a drink," Jane added, pulling out a bottle from her refrigerator.

"2009 Chilean Merlot. Jane, I'm impressed."

"I've already tackled your hand. I think I at least owe you a drink."

Maura smiled, "I think you owe me more than that, but I'll settle for the Merlot for now."

"Do you know Ma thinks you're in an abusive relationship with some strange, monstrous man?" Jane raised an eyebrow at Maura.

Maura realized that she hadn't succeeded at camouflaging her emotions or hiding her hand under Angela's watchful gaze. And Angela's protective observations always ended up being conveyed to Jane rather quickly.

"Really?" Maura laughed, "Well, I'll tell her you're not abusive Jane."

Not much else of Angela's hypothesis warranted a response.

"I don't think she'll be satisfied with that. She was quite worried..." Jane added sheepishly, "I was too."

"I'm not made of glass, you know," Maura clarified, "I change tires and cut into cadavers for a living."

"You do have quite the morbid profession." Jane laughed, easing up. Somewhere at the back of her mind lurked a thought that Maura may just be safer in Seattle, _away from crime scenes, and...away from her._

"As if you don't?" Maura smiled.

"My next present to you has to be a really resilient umbrella or something to cover your gorgeous hair. Seattle's weather isn't conducive to good hair days," Jane winked, smiling back.

"Actually, on an average, Seattle receives less precipitation than both Boston and New York…though, granted, it has more rainy days, but then pacific climates are... wait... and you're telling me this when it's pouring outside right now!" Maura looked out the window at the steady downpour.

Jane laughed, "Its just as well that it's raining here. I'd much rather that Pike gets washed out than you. Anything to keep him away for Boston for a while." She wrinkled her nose at the thought of Pike taking over Maura's examination room, whilst pushing any fears of Maura leaving Boston out of her mind for the moment. This night was not for tainting.

"He's starting from Monday, right? Good for you...at least you'll have to be nice to him to get your work done."

"I'm nice to you..." Jane added resolutely. "Well...maybe not in the last few days."

"It's okay," Maura's hand grazed Jane's shoulder, "sometimes you are more articulate with tackling than with words."

She remembered how taken aback she had been at Jane's severity earlier that day; in more ways than one.

Jane covered Maura's hand with her own, "what a kind way to call me stupid, Dr. Isles." And her fingers covered the red impressions on Maura's wrist.

Maura hadn't been wrong in the trajectory her thoughts had taken. "Not stupid. Just headstrong and impassioned and inarticulate… and maybe a little stupid," she laughed.

"Don't take advantage of me because I'm a little tipsy with all that wine," Jane launched a sleight, bantering punch at her best friend's arm.

"Two glasses, Jane!" Maura exclaimed, "but you haven't eaten in a while, have you?"

"No. But, I'm more exhausted than hungry. Let's just sleep," Jane added in a raspy voice. And they walked to Jane's bedroom; Maura still holding Jane by her arm.

When Maura lay down that night next to Jane as on countless other nights, something had changed. She felt a soft, muscular arm encircle her waist and Jane's sleepy head and black curls nestled between her neck and shoulder. Boston's strongest and most courageous detective and her best friend held her close, knowing she would lose her soon. Maura kissed Jane's forehead and soon fell asleep.

The clouds rained on their tentative reconciliation all night. But at least Jane finally knew that Maura hadn't betrayed her trust and friendship, no matter what awaited them the next day.

* * *

**So, after all this, Seattle's next! **

**Again, your reviews are really helpful for my writing...they tell me if anything's going wrong, or if something's going right. So a thank you in advance for any comments that you may take out time to leave me. I look forward to hearing from you. :) Do you think this is worth continuing?...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I intended to wait a while and write a longer update, but eventually couldn't help taking the story forward during a break in between meetings. :) We'll have to wait yet for Seattle but thanks for bearing with my short chapters. (As always, I look forward to any reviews and feedback!) **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

A sleepy headed Jane nuzzled deeper into Maura's neck to shield her eyes from the sunlight streaming through her blinds the next morning. Maura gently played with Jane's tousled hair with her fingertips. She had just woken up to a strange blend of emotions, a penetrating contentment and a heartbreaking anticipation of finality. She would cherish that morning and the feeling of Jane's breath upon her skin and the imbricated cascade of sunlight that had brought Jane closer to her. The sound of birds chirping and the low hum of cars outside. Maura was softly counting moments before Jane woke up, when she heard the apartment's doorbell ring loudly. She also heard Angela's muffled voice from outside, calling, "Janie, Janie, open up!"

Jane was jolted awake, but she had to take a moment to orient herself and untangle herself from her best friend. She immediately pulled away from Maura and sat up looking flushed and crimson. "uh…sorry... Maur'...morning..."

They heard another doorbell.

"What's Ma doing here?"

"You better open the door before they break it down," Maura got out of bed smoothing her wrinkled shirt. She hadn't changed before sleeping and was soon wondering whether she could pass herself off as an early morning visitor.

_Nope, it wouldn't work_. She glanced at herself in the full-length mirror on Jane's bedside. Her early morning appearance was never this unkempt.

Meanwhile Jane walked out to let Angela into the apartment. Angely was quickly followed in by Frankie hauling large overflowing shopping bags.

"Ma? What are you doing here? Frankie...didn't you have a shift this morning?" Jane blurted, as they strode into her living room.

"I do. I am patrolling your neighborhood and Ma wanted help on getting this stuff for Maur...Dr. Isles!" Frankie was just putting the bags down when he looked up to see Maura walk out of Jane's bedroom.

"Maura!" Angela loudly exclaimed, looking at Maura walk out with tousled hair and a wrinkled shirt. "I thought, I thought you must be packing at home?"

She looked from Jane to Maura a couple of times and was finally relieved after a moment of confusion, "I am glad you girls made up! I would've been very upset if you had continued avoiding each other even to today. You were both being jerks!"

Jane stared at her mother in surprise.

"Well Ma, I've got you your stuff. I have to get back to patrol, now. As in, really, now. Bye Jane, Dr. Isles. I will see you two later," Frankie nodded at Jane and Maura and walked out.

Angela stood precariously in front of the bags that Frankie had unloaded, trying to hide them from Maura's view, smiling, "I just thought to bring you breakfast."

Jane, meanwhile, shuffled to the coffee maker, clearly avoiding Maura's eyes.

"Jane, Angela, I should head home. I have to feed Bass and run some errands before my flight tonight. But I'll see you soon." It didn't take Maura long to realize that she should save both women the unnecessary embarrassment.

"Wait…" Jane called out from behind the soft buzz of the coffee maker, "Two minutes."

Soon Jane had poured Maura a cup of coffee in a BPD travel mug: "Here, you can use some caffeine on your way," she stared intently at the coffee mug as she handed it over.

Maura left Jane and Angela with a polite thank you and good bye, even with many unspoken words. She swerved her car out of Kenmore Square and drove quickly out of the neighborhood wanting to get as far away from the Rizzolis as possible. Not just for their sake, but for her own. She was glad her house was at least a drive, albeit a short one, away from downtown in the Brookline Village.

More than anything else, she really wanted to be in Seattle at that moment, to have a sense of peace walking by herself along the Puget Sound, and to surround herself with memories of a summer she spent there with her parents as a 15 year old. Those memories and her work were a welcome succor from Boston. She wanted to forget Jane's entirely anticipated reaction to last night and Boston wasn't going to help her.

* * *

Meanwhile Jane sat at her apartment suffering through Angela showing her an assortment of decorations and presents for Maura's farewell party that night. "There are paper flowers and candles and Frankie will pick up real flowers too, so we can be elegant. And I've stitched the leaf green bow on Maura's foooochsia sweater. I am going to make lasagne, but also pan-seared salmon that Maura might like..." She was soon rescued by Korsak's call that they had updates on the Ashwin-Blake case and had an excuse to take off for the precinct.

"Jane, make sure you come back in time for the party. And I am going to have you drive Maura to the airport. She is not taking a cab under my watch!" Angela warned Jane as she ran from the apartment after quickly changing into the first purple v-neck she saw and a dark grey jacket.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Jane, your hunch was great! We recovered documents from the BU gym that Ashwin and Frank's mysterious visitor on various occasions was Steve Rushmore, Blake's partner from Vietnam. I also found footage from the security camera that shows him hovering close to Ashwin and Frank," Frost laid out papers in front of Jane, when she walked in.

"Great! Have you brought him in for questioning?" Jane quickly scanned the documents on her desk.

"…Waiting in room D-12. He's all yours," Frost smiled, looking up at Jane from his desk. "Have fun!"

"Lucky me!" Jane smirked at Frost as she walked out.

A quick walk to D-12 usually meant passing by the Medical Examination room, where Jane would step in to update Maura on her day, but this afternoon, she took a longer route to banish any thoughts of Maura's absence from the precinct. But she couldn't help a stabbing sense of loss from weighing on her heart.

"Mr. Rushmore," Jane sat down before a pudgy middle aged man with reddened skin showing signs of wear. His forehead bore wrinkles and what appeared to be battle scar sat just above his left eye.

"So they send a lady bait for questioning," he scowled, "this should be easy."

He had as though provoked a wounded animal. Jane soft expression changed immediately and her glower caught him off guard, "before you delude yourself that you'll be running through the fields picking wildflowers this afternoon, Steve Rushmore, I suggest you bear in mind that I have evidence of your involvement with Ashwin Sharma and Jason Blake's murder that could put you behind bars for a long time."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, lady!" he retorted, looking slightly confused.

"You will now: white phosphorous is a nice little vocabulary between you and your veteran buddies. You made it a point to warn Frank from revealing your secrets from Vietnam, frightened him off easily…" Jane's offensive was brutal and intimidating. "But Ashwin wasn't as easy, was he? He wanted Blake to know, to clear his name... Guess what? You messed up. You may have killed the possible bearers of evidence, but you didn't manage to destroy the evidence itself!"

"How did you...how did you manage to get hold of my pictures from Mai Lai! " Steve sputtered in shock, "His camera had been destroyed!... His stupid son Frank recovered the film, but I couldn't find it…."

"So you went to their gym lockers," Jane continued her onslaught.

"I didn't want to kill that Indian kid," Steve yelled, "…but Frank had told him too much and he wanted to go to the authorities! And he turned out to be Blake's son!"

At that moment, Frost and Frankie walked in and cuffed a flustered and disoriented man who had just confessed to his crime.

"Good work, Jane!" Frost smiled as he walked the dumbfounded Vietnam veteran out. "See you tonight."

Jane smiled back but her adrenaline rush wore off instantly at the thought of the farewell party that awaited her that evening.

When she was walking out of the precinct, she ran into a sprightly Cavanaugh. "Good work Rizzoli. That was some astute observation and research. This was a big case, you've just rewritten history. Congratulations!"

She absent-mindedly shook his extended hand. "Thank you, Cavanaugh," she nodded, looking beyond the police chief toward distant thoughts and recollections, with only blurry fragments of the case at the back of her mind.

* * *

Angela had outdone herself in throwing Maura an elegant, but homely farewell party. When Jane arrived, there was a low hum of conversation and she could hear Korsack's loud laugh. Two rows of paper lanterns lined the ceiling and there were flowers on tables, both paper ones and real ones. A bright, colorful banner read in bold letters: "We will miss you Maura!" This was Angela going all out and Jane knew her mother would miss Maura.

Jane's eyes searched among the close group of family and friends for the one face that had occupied her thoughts all day. After her performance, the night before, she was embarrassed to meet Maura's eyes but couldn't look away once she found her. Maura stood with Frost and Frankie describing something with animation; she wore a dark olive silk top that hugged her arms but fell loosely at her hips and white skinny jeans, her smile brought out her dimple. She exuded beauty and warmth, standing casually talking about something probably complicated.

"Janie!" Angela gushed, rushing over to Jane. "This has turned out so nicely…" she switched mid-sentence as she came closer to Jane, "...you didn't get a chance to change?"

Angela's exclamation brought Maura's attention to a slightly disheveled Jane in her purple v-neck and dark grey jacket with rolled up sleeves, loose black curls cascading over her shoulders. Jane looked away the moment their eyes met and they continued talking to the different people around them.

Jane couldn't drink that night because she was Maura's designated driver but further away from her, Maura drank her glass of red wine rather quickly. Even though she didn't speak to Maura, Jane caught a hint of sadness on Maura's face, her smile was dimmer and it didn't brighten her eyes. The only glint there was a trace of the wine.

* * *

**This is stretching longer than I expected but I promise to keep updating as long as I continue getting your gracious reviews! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Maura, sweetheart, I don't know if you'll like it, but I knitted it for you. I know you like fooochsia and the green really brings out your eyes," Angela finally presented Maura with the sweater that Jane had dreaded thus far.

"It's beautiful Angela, I love it!" Maura threw her arms around Angela, "and the party was lovely and so perfect! Thank you!"

Frankie gave Maura a BPD leather portfolio so that she could represent Boston in Seattle, Frost got her a bottle of champagne, and she received a sweater for Bass from Korsack. Giovanni couldn't be there but he sent a bouquet of roses "for the hottest couple," that everyone thought was his fantasy with Maura. Jane and Maura, however, knew better.

After she had said her goodbyes and exchanged an especially tearful hug with Angela, Maura finally broke the tension with Jane: "So, Jane, you didn't get me anything? Giving farewell presents is an age old ritual that many cultures practice..." she asked playfully.

"Uhh…I remained sober all night so I could drive you to Logan, be grateful!" Jane replied with a hint of feigned sarcasm. But as Maura stepped away from the crowd and they headed towards Jane's car, she handed her a bag, "I did kind of get you something, but it isn't flashy or new. It's also not quite your style… but it's brought me luck," she added awkwardly.

Maura pulled out Jane's weatherproof police jacket from the bag; a large, bold "Rizzoli" was engraved on the back in white letters and the front pocket had a small imprint of "Jane."

"You'll have to forgive the 'Jane,' I suppose, but you're practically a Rizzoli," Jane added. "Maura, Maura, don't…don't cry. I'll get you something new. It just didn't sink in that you were leaving until…until it was too late," Jane gushed in response to a tear streaming down Maura's cheek.

"No, no, Jane, it's the best present. You have so many memories with this jacket," Maura spoke with her voice wavering, smiling. "Even with the 'Jane'…. especially, with the 'Jane'."

Jane grinned back, "we don't want you getting drenched with a blown over umbrella after all….and I'll let you listen to Yo Yo Ma, in the car."

Maura responded, "No, I don't want to listen to music Jane. I want to talk. We've hardly talked tonight."

"So you'll return with a fancy book?" Jane joked as they were driving. "And I'll have to read it!"

"I will make you read my work!" Maura said resolutely.

"I can read you anyway," Jane laughed, "you know you have this quirky face and your eyes grow wide with wonder when you start talking about some tribal custom of the Incas. Its pretty easy to tell what you're thinking."

Maura laughed back, "And you're that different? You live across from Fenway Park! You want to get married in a Red Sox Jersey."

"Hey, you come into my fantasy, you play by my rules!" Jane feigned a retort.

"I don't think I'll stop thinking about getting you out of that jersey," Maura laughed back, with a quick wink.

"What about that baseball outfit you had on. You looked like catwoman," Jane recollected their baseball rivalries.

"We won the game though," she absent-mindedly put her hand on Jane's thigh.

"Yes, you had help," Jane responded, her voice more serious. "But Maur' you don't know anyone in Seattle?"

"I think I don't…but maybe…" Maura began.

"You will call!" Jane exclaimed.

"Yes, I will," Maura agreed, "And Jane, you're very brave, but your life is not worth anything, you know that, right?"

"Last night…" Jane began.

"No, Jane, don't," Maura caught hold of her arm and stopped her in fear of finding out what she anticipated. "I love you, don't leave me," her words were interlaced with so many meanings, but Jane only caught the reassurance.

"I'm here," Jane whispered, covering Maura's hand with her own.

They held each other for a long time when they said goodbye. Maura smiled and planted a kiss on Jane's cheek, and Jane watched her walk towards the gate with the expression of a deer caught in headlights before driving back to her empty apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Maura's first night in Seattle was a restful one; evinced by only an aching body from the exhaustion of the day and a liberation of the heart to breathe and think alone. There is a strange peace in the absence of anticipation, even if it hangs heavier and prostrates the body. She had moved into a two-bedroom on a downtown high-rise provided by her department for her first month. A cool breeze brought her to the terrace and she searched the darkness of the sky above the magnificence of the blinkering city lights. She wore Jane's jacket to confront the cold and hugged her arms around it. It was only 11.00pm in Seattle, but Boston must be sound asleep at 2.00am. Jo Friday must be kicking in her sleep. As she felt the weight of a dreamless sky above her, she remembered the words of her favorite Egyptian writer. _Of what use to a person eagerly searching the dark sky is his knowledge that the full moon is shining on the earth somewhere else…If you are present as my heart beats, it's because of that fabulous creature, the memory..._The space needle in the skyline was glowing red.

Meanwhile, Boston felt more chaotic, though deeper into the night. Crowds of stoked baseball fans after a big game night were out for drunken festivities at Kenmore Square and it didn't help that Jane's apartment was right there. She had missed the game and she was in no mood to listening to celebrations all night. The clamor outside felt nothing short of oppressive.

Her phone blinked. Maura! She read the short text: "You must be asleep. Good night from me and bass."

"It's a night of drunken revelries for me! Sleep well, you two!" Jane responded.

She didn't get a reply back. And eventually fell into a less than restful sleep.

* * *

"Rizzoli!" Cavanaugh called from the doorway, "In my Office."

"Yes, Sir." Jane followed him out.

"We have a team arriving from New York this afternoon that you will be hosting and working with. They are searching for a serial shooter, who they think is hiding out here in Boston."

"And the shootings have been in New York," Jane asked.

"Yes. They'll explain the details. Jane, this is an NYPD crowd of experts, be careful!" Cavanaugh warned, leaving Jane wondering as always whether he was really paying tribute to her than the New Yorkers.

"Okay so Detective Jennings, you may find something in common with. She's a little like Dr. Isles. I worked with her briefly some years ago. Then there is her partner Detective Alpert. Frost will join you, and Rizzoli, keep me updated!"

_a little like Dr. Isles, _alone, was on Jane's mind as she walked back to homicide.

* * *

**a very short chapter. sorry guys, it's been busy...but will, hopefully, keep the updates going...Thank you for being gracious readers. **

**I also want to especially thank Simahoyo for sending me details on Seattle that I didn't know from the perspective of an infrequent visitor. They'll surely be sneaked into my writing...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

On her first meeting, Jane was disappointed and a little exasperated. Brooke Jennings was not at all similar to Maura. She wondered what Cavanaugh was thinking when he said those words. _Does he not know Maura at all? _Jane's mind briefly trailed off to what Maura must be doing in Seattle. She glanced stealthily at her phone as the meeting dragged on – no new messages. _She must have had a busy morning._ Jennings' partner Alpert had sharp features like an alert eagle with a particularly heavy set of black brows, but his face softened completely as he frequently broke into awkward toothless smiles at many inappropriate moments. He may appear to be the brawn behind the dark haired Jennings in her patterned orange skirt, but it was obvious where the true dominance lay.

Brooke Jennings had short hair, curling at her neck, and she frequently laid her manicured hand on her curls as she talked. "So now that I have described the shootings themselves and where they took place. I will give you an overview of our investigation thus far. Mike, play the footage." Alpert turned his laptop towards Jane and Frost, smiling his awkward smile. "This red Honda Accord has always hovered close to the different get-away cars used by the two shooters. If you see the close-up, it has a Boston license plate," Jennings bent and tapped the laptop screen, "We think the get-away cars are a framed lead and we wasted some time initially following them. But the shooters seem to have got away in the Honda. We have more evidence to suggest that our perpetrators are in Boston and we have these files for you to look through," she passed out files with a little flair.

"Do you have any footage or witnesses of the shooters getting into the Honda? Or anything to suggest that the car drove back to Boston?" Jane asked, flipping through the folder.

"Our suspects have clear affiliations to Boston and there are many get-away routes. We have sent word to other neighboring states," Jennings looked at Jane with a glint in her eyes, "But the onus of identifying the car in your city is on you right now detective."

Jane was a little discomforted by their new colleagues when they walked out and a little more than irritated at the comparison Cavanaugh had made to Maura. She was probably alone in that impression because she heard Frost sigh loudly as we walked beside her.

"Wow!...that is one beautiful woman!" he softly added.

"Wait, really?" Jane raised an eyebrow. _Now we have to deal with this dynamic as well?_

Before she began to run searches on Boston tollbooth databases, Jane glanced again at her phone – No new messages. She thought of calling Maura, but talking about a new team of detectives from New York hardly seemed like an appropriate reason to interrupt the serious research Maura may be working on. She was one phone call away but felt so distant.

Jane satisfied herself by thinking about all that Maura was that Brooke Jennings was not…_and Maura wouldn't twirl her hair or let her skirt hitch up on the side like that! _…_or sashay into giving out files, or leave Frost with that frazzled, starry look_ that Jane could see on his face as he furiously typed on his computer. _Why did no one at BPD ever date Maura?_

* * *

__**Thank you for the reviews and for following the story. I hope you enjoy this little journey as much as I am doing right now. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the brief encounter with the NY team, the two detectives... And yes, Maura continues to be the Chief Medical Examiner and Pike has taken over from her as she is on sabbatical. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Jane was inspecting a hit and run scene, or rather testing her patience listening to Pike remark "it appears that the victim died of wounds from being hit by a car," when her phone buzzed. _Maura_! _Finally_. In the last few days, they hadn't communicated beyond a text or two. The New York team had kept Jane – and clearly Frost – occupied and Maura was being oriented into her new position at the Seattle Pacific University Hospital.

"Hello!" Jane received her phone, brightening up, and leaving Pike to his frustratingly 'profound' observations. "Finally, I hear from you!"

"Hi Jane!" a concerned voice answered. "You sound exhausted. Have you slept at all?"

"Some…we've been busy with…uh… it's not important," Jane decided against wasting a long-awaited conversation on cases, "How are you doing? Not changing loyalties yet, I hope!"

"I am okay. It's morning here; just thought I'd catch you over lunch and ask how everyone is doing," but Maura didn't wait for a response, "I couldn't get Angela on the phone but would you let her know that my subtenant will be arriving this evening?... I don't want her to be surprised."

"Sure. I'll tell Ma. And you…"

"Thank you Jane," Maura sounded breathless and a little strained. "I have to run. But we'll talk soon! And get some sleep tonight!"

Jane felt her heart sink as she slipped her phone back into her black jacket. The sweep of work brought little relief to the gnawing sense of absence within her. It didn't help that every contact with Maura brought a fresh wave of anxiety that she may have lost her foothold and was held by a thread before plummeting. _What had gone wrong? _She was too fearful to ask herself if it had anything to do their last night together. But the thought had taken wing and kept hovering close by, biding its time...

"...Detective, the victim died of severe bleeding…" Pike continued his musings; "I will have to bring him in to the examination room to better lay out your investigation."

"Thank you Dr. Pike. I really appreciate how much effort you put into helping us," Jane flashed a cajoling smile at Pike, "it would mean a lot for me to find out an approximate time of his death."

"Certainly! I will…" Jane was again distracted from Pike's exclamations by her phone. _Maura again? _No. She had just received a text from Jennings: "Detective Rizzoli. We need to discuss the case urgently. Would you be able to have lunch with me at Tremont Café down the street from the precinct in an hour?"

Brooke Jennings didn't seem strict on police protocol, so Jane wasn't surprised at her choice of a meeting place. She reluctantly agreed. "I will see you there at 1.00pm then." _Anything to get away from Pike at that moment, even the cloying sweetness of Brooke Jennings…_

* * *

"Detective Rizzoli," Jennings smiled; she stood outside the café holding a large brown paper bag, "I'm glad you could make it. I bought us lunch, I hope you like sushi." She added in response to Jane's apparent surprise, "a crowded café is no place for us to talk, of course. And I wanted this to be between us. Let's take a walk to that park right there."

"The precinct would probably offer us more privacy than the park, Detective," Jane responded, politely. "Though, thank you for buying lunch."

"I am impressed…we are sticklers for protocol, then," Jennings raised an eyebrow. "But…let's just say, we have to keep this a secret between us," she added, smiling.

"Detective Jennings," Jane beamed back, pulling out her phone, "allow me to call Frost to our park rendezvous. He can bring desert." She had had enough of patronizing conversations that day, after spending an entire morning with Pike, to now bear any lone time with Jennings. _Frost would enjoy this infinitely more, not to mention her choice of a beige chiffon dress and heels for police work._

"No, really. This has to be between us. I think its better to not involve anyone else from the department," Jennings insisted, and led Jane to the near deserted park around the corner. "The case is more complicated than how I had earlier narrated..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Jane, I think I can trust you," Jennings laid her hand tentatively on Jane's wrist, "I hope you can reciprocate."

Jane shivered reflexively. _How cold her silken hands felt compared to Maura's warm, soft ones. How she missed Maura…_

"I have worked closely with my partners for many years, Detective," Jane maintained her polite, but professional demeanor, "I think Frost should be in on our conversation."

"Our perpetrator served in the BPD. He's a dirty cop," Jennings declared, pushing Jane on her stance, "do you really want to elaborate on this for your entire department."

"I can vouch for Frost more than you can vouch for me, Brooke," Jane shot back. "But I'm interrupting you…" _there was no need for needless tension between them, _Jane decided.

"There is a pattern in the shootings. All seven of the victims were invested in the Theatre world in various positions. The bullets recovered are .33 caliber…" Jennings began.

"used in police trainings. So, you're saying our perpetrator is a jaded artist turned cop out for revenge?" Jane asked.

Jennings' eyes gleamed as they bore into Jane a little more than necessary, "I forgot that I am talking to Boston's finest… We pursued it as random muggings initially, but the pattern became more and more apparent. Most of the victims receive hundreds of applications from aspiring actors, writers."

"How do you know the cop wasn't NYPD?" Jane asked, suddenly, wary of Jennings' closeness. Her tone, sweet and polite as always, evinced condescension more than candor, and Jane knew the difference well.

"We've searched our own ranks, of course. We're following the get-away car into Boston."

"Our perp. had accomplices…"

"Yes, but our best bet is a trap. Perhaps a theater workshop at BPD that brings out the perpetrator," Jennings eagerly finished, cutting Jane mid-sentence with a wave of her hand.

"We don't know if he's in active service," Jane contended, edging away from Jennings.

"You're right. So we can open it up to everyone!" Jennings stated her obvious.

Jane wasn't ready to let this slide so easily, "a jilted artist is not waiting for a return to his creative craft. If anything he needs another target to aim at. A cop in service that has made it big in theatre."

Jane read a defeat of wits on Jennings' face. _Jane Rizzoli would be calling the shots on this one. _

"And we need to have Frost in on this!" Jane stood up, concluding the conversation.

That Jane had won their obscure verbal joust didn't leave her feeling less weighed down at the end of their conversation. Jennings had a way of emotionally draining Jane. Jane's awareness of deflecting Jennings' advances brought the constant comparison Jane made between her and Maura in stark relief. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Detective Rizzoli was forced to wonder what kind of closeness she wished for with her best friend, the candid, honest, and warmly considerate Medical Examiner. _She suddenly felt very alone._

* * *

Jane walked in with Brooke Jennings into homicide after finally convincing her to bring Korsak and Frost into their confidence. After an intense discussion in which they hammered out a plan to draw out their perpetrator, Jennings walked out touching Jane's hand as she passed her.

"Damn…look at those legs! She seems to like you plenty!" Frost exclaimed with a smile.

"Really, really… Do we have to go there? Would you ever talk about me like that?" Jane asked, visibly irritated.

"Not if I want you to break a chair on my head, clean sweep!" Frost replied, dramatizing the action.

"Not that you aren't a very fine woman, Jane," Korsak added.

"What about Maura, would you ever talk like that about her," Jane continued, ignoring Korsak.

"Again, not if I want you to break a chair on my head," Frost grinned at Korsak, who laughed back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maura finally had a breakthrough on her own little investigation in Seattle. She had to rebuild her life by facing some memories, and she was finally in the right place to do so.

* * *

**Thank you again for being such great readers. Thank you for the follows and reviews! To one of my guest reviewers: I promise to try and not make this boring. Though, I should add that its a challenge to pursue this without resorting to a very contrived plot line...but a necessary one. Nonetheless, I think its pretty easy to guess where I stand on Rizzles :)**


End file.
